A large number of machines have been developed which have incorporated either clutch-and-brake steering mechanism or geared steering mechanism. In both of these classifications, however, the drive is discontinuous when making turns. This results in poorer operation of the vehicle than is desired during turns in marginal ground conditions.
Another major group of steering mechanism includes differential mechanisms in which drive is transmitted continuously to both traction elements. The simplest form thereof is a braked differential, but these are rarely used because of relatively large power losses at the steering brake.
Thus, what is desired is a compact steering differential having continuous drive capability to the opposite output members, a relatively simple arrangement having a single steering in power path.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.